Felicity's stand
by Doc Lee
Summary: 'Today was not how I saw the groundbreaking ceremony going.' Felicity has a rough day. This is a short Two-shot. Will be 'Olicity' leaning. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Short start to a short fic. Kinda feel that a kick ass Felicity is needed ATM, what with the fandom seemingly turning her into some damsel in distress after the last episode and some of the speculation for the next episode. This is a two-shot, the second part WILL be up by the end of the weekend.

Disclaimer - The people that own Arrow are the people that own Arrow. I am not one of those people.

* * *

'STOP!' Felicity shouted, her arm shaking furiously as she aimed the small black pistol at the approaching man, 'I will shoot you!'

Hearing Oliver moan behind her, she almost turned to him. Her mind screaming at her to stand her ground kept her gaze locked in the man before her.

'GET BACK!' Felicity screamed, her vision blurred slightly from the blood dripping from her head onto her glasses. The figure before them smirked.

'You won't shoot me Smoak,' He deliberately made a show of stepping forward.

The gunshot that rang out caused screams to ring out across the parking lot, the sound echoing. The man blinked and looked down at the smoking hole in the concrete.

'Consider that your last warning,' Felicity barked, surprising herself at how non-freaking out her voice sounded. She raised her arm, pointing the small weapon at the man's chest, her other hand coming up to cradle the one holding the weapon, 'Take one more step and I will put you down.'

He took one more step.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the follows and whatnots. Here's the second and final part of the fic. In reality, this plot is more of a one shot, but I felt there was more of an impact by taking a section out as a preview of sorts. I hope you enjoy this and as always, I'm open for any and all reviews or comments.

Disclaimer- Those thatkeen Arrow are those that own Arrow... I am not one of them.

* * *

An hour earlier...

'Oliver!' Felicity barked, 'You've got the address in an hour. We have to leave in about ten minutes to make it to the site in time!'

'We'll make it,' Oliver calmly replied as Felicity fretted.

'Oliver!' She turned and glared, 'This is an important event. The first new building constructed since you took over at QC. You are to cut the ribbon and dig the first sod. You have to be there for the event to happen. There's huge media interest and Isobel will have my head if you are late!'

'We'll make it Felicity,' Oliver stood from his desk, 'you've planned the event perfectly.'

'So why are you and John staring at the computer screen?' Felicity pointed, 'Has something happened I should know about?'

The two men froze momentarily, 'Oh My God there is, isn't there? What's happened?'

'Just some lunatic,' John Diggle answered, 'He blustered in a YouTube clip about how Oliver Queen must pay for what his family has done. We see about four of these a week usually.'

'So why the serious faces?' Felicity frowned.

'The clip is a cliched blacked out face affair and he mentions the event today,' Oliver shrugged on his jacket, 'Lance is doubling the police presence. It's not a problem. Everything will go off just as you planned.'

'Of course it will,' Felicity scoffed, 'Seeing as you've just jinxed it and whatnot!'

Grabbing Felicity's shoulders, Oliver grinned, 'You've planned this, so it will be perfect.' Felicity gave a weak smile, her mind not exactly running at full capacity from the look on Oliver's face.

* * *

'You have the speech?' Felicity turned to Oliver for the fifth time since arriving on the small platform. Today Queen Consolidated would be opening it's first expansion since the events of the Undertaking and the company's nosedive towards disaster. The Tommy Merlyn centre, built on what was empty land before the Undertaking, would continue what his mother had tried to do before her death. A free medical clinic for the people of the glades, Oliver had spent a year fighting to get the project set up and today would see construction start on the state of the art medical facility.

There was a large media presence at the event, along with a small number of protestors and Oliver once again buried the small voice in the back of his head that screamed today was going to go wrong.

'I have the speech Felicity,' Oliver put on a relaxed smile, one that Felicity saw through immediately.

'What?'

'It's nothing,' Oliver shrugged, 'I just hate giving speeches.'

'Just imagine us all naked and...' Felicity winced as Oliver chuckled.

'Maybe just certain people.' Oliver teased, the bottle blonde blushing heavily.

'It's... Um,' Felicity turned to the stage, where a bunch of important people stood waiting quietly, 'It's time.'

Stepping onto the small stage, Oliver looked out over the crowd. Pulling his cue cards out of his jacket pocket, he glanced at Quentin Lance, the re-instated detective standing by the podium as he scanned the crowd Diggle stood behind him, his eyes sweeping in the same manner.

'Hello,' Oliver spoke into the podium, 'Today marks an important day for the Glades. The Undertaking that caused so much damage to the glades was put into motion because Malcolm Merlyn's wife Rebecca was murdered after leaving the small non-profit clinic she ran near to where we are today.'

'The glades were taken out because your rich mother helped a madman destroy it!' A voice interrupted.

'My mother was involved yes,' Oliver searched the crowd, 'But...'

'But nothing Queen!' the voice bellowed, 'You and your rich friends have destroyed the Glades and now here you are standing like some sort of messiah! To steal a python line, you aren't the messiah. You're just a very naughty boy and today you shall receive your punishment!'

The stand before Oliver suddenly began to beep loudly. Turning, Oliver spotted Felicity staring at something in the crowd as gunfire rang out. Grabbing Felicity, Oliver managed to pull her a couple of feet from the podium before it exploded, knocking down the majority of those closest to it.

Ears ringing, Felicity tried to stand up, but felt a heavy weight pressing down on her torso. Righting her glasses, she felt something wet start to trickle down her forehead and she gasped. Screams continued to be accompanied by short burst of gunfire. Rolling over, Felicity realised the weight on her was a nearly unconscious Oliver, a large red stain on his back.

'Oliver!' Felicity scrambled out from under him, hands hovering over his wound as she tried to work out how to help him. Turning she winced, spotting both Diggle and Lance laying a few feet away, both men visibly breathing, but unconscious.

'Felicity Smoak!' the voice called out, causing her to turn over her shoulder to the speaker. Groaning she glared as a small man stepped forward, a gun in his hand and a bullet proof vest covering his torso, 'Whats it like working for the Queens? How's the job satisfaction being employed by the family that killed hundreds?'

'Screw you!' Felicity spotted a weapon laying by Oliver. Grabbing it, she spun to face the man fully, scrambling to her feet as he raised his weapon.

'Tsk Tsk,' the man smirked, 'Not very lady like to talk like that. But maybe that's what Queen wanted, a hottie on tap 24/7 for all his carnal needs. I bet your parents are proud of the whore you've become.'

'I don't know or care who you are,' Felicity winced, 'but you need to put your weapon down and stand back.'

'Or what?' The man laughed, 'You'll shoot me?' His hands came up and unclipped the vest, 'you won't do that.'

'STOP!' Felicity shouted, her arm shaking furiously as she aimed the small black pistol at the approaching man, 'I will shoot you!'

Hearing Oliver moan behind her, she almost turned to him. Her mind screaming at her to stand her ground kept her gaze locked in the man before her.

'GET BACK!' Felicity screamed, her vision blurred slightly from the blood dripping from her head onto her glasses. The figure before them smirked.

'You won't shoot me Smoak,' He deliberately made a show of stepping forward.

The gunshot that rang out caused screams to ring out across the parking lot, the sound echoing. The man blinked and looked down at the smoking hole in the concrete.

'Consider that your last warning,' Felicity barked, surprising herself at how non-freaking out her voice sounded. She raised her arm, pointing the small weapon at the man's chest, her other hand coming up to cradle the one holding the weapon, 'Take one more step and I will put you down.'

He took one more step.

Felicity's eyes widened as everything seemed to slow down around her. She watched the arm holding his weapon start to rise, her own shaking out in front of her. A sudden calm hit her and she knew what she had to do. Her face turned stony, arms becoming steady and she fired.

BANG!

BANG!

Both shots hitting the man roughly in the centre of his chest. She watched as he fell backward, the gun skirting away from his hands as he stared sightlessly into the sky.

Felicity wasn't sure what happened after that as she promptly fainted.

* * *

'Here we go,' Felicity heard Diggle's voice softly speaking as she surfaced. Blinking, she realised her glasses were missing as the blurry object appeared before her. Raising her arm, she winced.

'Stay still,' Diggle's voice ordered, causing her to turn towards the blurry shape. Her vision quickly improved when Diggle slipped her glasses on her face and she saw the state he was in. She realised she was laying on a gurney by the back of an ambulance with Diggle crouched on the tailgate beside her.

'John!' Felicity grinned, 'you're alright!'

'Concussion and numerous scrapes,' Diggle smiled softly, 'But I'm alright. The EMT told me that you were in shock.'

Felicity gasped, 'I... I shot him. Did I kill him?'

Diggle nodded slowly, a concerned expression on his face, 'You saved Oliver's life. And your own. Lt Pike says that, while you will have to be spoken to, he feels the shooting will be seen as self defence. We have about fifteen different cameras that can back up that conclusion as well.'

'Oliver!' Felicity sat up suddenly, her head lolling about as she scanned the crowd for the missing man. Almost instantly a roar burst from a nearby ambulance.

'WHERE IS SHE?' A EMT flew backwards out of the ambulance, luckily caught before he hit the concrete, 'FELICITY!'

'Shit,' She cursed as a shirtless and bloodied Oliver appeared in the open ambulance doors, pure fury on the face that scanned the surprised crowd. Felicity scrambled to her feet, Diggle's hand reaching out to scoop around her waist, stopping her from face-planting. Oliver's eyes locked on hers and she watched the fury drain from his, a sudden need to be with her taking over.

'Oh boy,' Diggle muttered when Oliver jumped down and began to march toward them. Chaos erupted when a patrol officer tried to intercept Oliver and he ended up on his ass. This meant that the other officers around Oliver tried to detain him, but they found themselves almost dragged as he fought back.

'Oliver!' Felicity stumbled forward, 'Stop! I'm okay!'

He didn't, instead Oliver's blind instincts threw off the officers that tried to stop him and he quickly erased the gap between him and Felicity.

'I'm okay,' Felicity gasped when she felt Oliver's arms engulf her small frame.

'I thought...' Oliver's voice was thick with emotion, 'I thought he shot you. I heard the gunshot, then saw you on the floor.'

'I passed out,' Felicity sighed, her hands curling around Oliver's shoulders, 'must have been shock I guess.'

'You killed him,' The terror in Oliver's voice was plain for all to hear.

Felicity paused, gulping, 'He was going to kill you. There was no choice.'

'I'm sorry,' Felicity felt Oliver tighten his grip when he recognised the phrase, 'You killed him for me. You should never have been put into that position.'

Pulling back, Felicity's words were halted when she locked eyes with Oliver and she saw the battle that raged in them. Horror at what she had to do battled with the terror he'd felt when he'd woken to find her missing. Devastation fought with disgust, the knowledge he'd caused her to lose part of her innocence cutting deep.

'You,' Felicity stuttered, 'You listen to me and you listen good. Yes, right now all I wanna do is curl up on my bed, cry my eyes out and consume two gallons of ice cream. But the consequences of not acting would have been far, far worse. He would have killed you Oliver, that is not something that I will allow to happen any time soon. Thea would have lost you. The company would have lost you... I would have...' Felicity slammed her lips together and scrunched her face briefly.

'What the hell are you doing Queen?' The trio turned to see a pale looking Lance standing next to Pike, a bloodied bandage strapped to his head, 'You're bleeding all over the poor girl!'

'Miss Smoak,' Pike spoke gently, 'Are you able to give a statement?'

'Now hold on...' Oliver bristled. Felicity's hand pressing on his chest, her mind screaming for it not to stroke the firm muscles, and stopped him.

'The sooner the better,' Felicity nodded, 'I'd like Mr Diggle to sit with me if that's possible.'

'Not me?' Oliver looked hurt.

'You are bleeding all over the concrete Oliver,' Felicity pointed to the ground and the small puddle of blood, 'get that fixed and we should be back by the time you're fixed up.' the last part was more of a question to Pike, the older man nodded silently.

'I'm make sure he's seen to Miss Smoak,' Lance glared at Oliver, something passing between the two men silently.

'Just leave some of him intact for me for later...' Felicity winced, 'Oh God... Still?'

'If the filter isn't working,' Diggle smiled warmly, 'Then she's okay.'

Oliver watched silently as Diggle lead Felicity away to give her statement in the mobile command centre that had appeared. A huff snapped him back to the present.

'Come on Rambo,' Lance sighed, 'Enough with the dramatics. You need to be patched up.'

SCENE

It was three hours later before Oliver saw Felicity again, Pike taking his time to run through the events at the shooting. Oliver sat in the comfortable sofa in the Queen manor living room, a slightly frosty atmosphere between him and his mother bleeding into the fact that Thea had draped herself over Roy on the other sofa. The main doors opened and Oliver heard Raisa cry out.

'Miss Felicity!' Raisa beamed as Diggle escorted a nervous Felicity out of the cold night air and into the large warm lobby. The housekeeper threw her arms around the smaller woman, 'Thank you Miss Felicity. Thank you. Whatever you desire to eat, I will ensure Fernando will whip it up in no time.'

'I...' Felicity blinked.

'I watched Master Oliver grow up,' Raisa quietly spoke, 'When... I lost the cheeky little boy with the glorious smile. Today you saved him with your selfless act and you are forever in my debt Miss Felicity.'

Felicity swallowed the thick lump in her throat, tears pricking her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the older woman.

'Now then,' Raisa wiped her face when she pulled back a moment later, 'someone is waiting in the living room for you.'

Felicity gulped, nerves suddenly rearing up as she walked through into the large room.

'Felicity!' Thea jumped up and ran over, engulfing her in an incredibly tight embrace, 'Oh god!'

'Thea,' Roy pulled on her shoulder, 'Let the woman breath a bit!'

'Sorry,' Thea jumped back, 'I didn't...'

'I'm okay Thea,' Felicity smiled, 'nothing a good girls night won't fix.'

'Once my brother lets you out of his sight,' Thea turned to the sofa, Felicity forcing herself not to stare at Oliver, 'Then we'll set one up.'

'Miss Smoak,' the room froze as Moira stood. The Matriarchal Queen slowly stepped up and gave Felicity and awkward hug, whispering in her ear, 'I underestimated you, never before have I been so glad of that fact.' Stepping back, she turned to her children, 'I have an appointment with Jean early tomorrow, so I will stay in the penthouse tonight. Give you all a chance to... Compress today's events.'

'Night mom!' Thea hugged her mother. Oliver muttered something quietly, his eyes following Felicity as she sunk into the sofa with a loud sigh.

'Are you really okay?' Roy asked gently. Felicity shrugged, her gaze suddenly fixated on her nails.

'i'm... Okay. I don't quite think it's actually properly hit me yet,' Felicity glanced at Oliver, her breath hitching at the depth of emotion swirling in his eyes, 'I killed a man today. That is going to stay with me for the rest of my life. I think the biggest thing that I'm going to have to wrap my head around is that I had a choice to shoot him or not, and I chose to do it. I chose to end his life to protect Oliver's.' A loud snap echoed in the room and Felicity looked up to see Oliver stalking away from the ruined arm of the sofa.

'I need to... ' Felicity muttered as she hurried after Oliver, his hoodie covered back disappearing out onto the stone patio.

'Oliver!' Felicity puffed after him, 'Stop... Please!' pulling at his arm, she was surprised when he resisted, 'Don't shut us out Oliver. Not now.'

'You should run,' Oliver's throat bobbed violently, a ragged breath passing his lips, 'Run as far as you can from me before I take away all that is glorious about you.''

'No,' Felicity firmly stated, her hand reaching out to try and turn Oliver's face towards hers.

'I'm going to destroy you,' Oliver muttered, 'Being around me is going to turn you into something I cannot allow.'

'What on earth are you talking about?'

'You killed a man today Felicity!' Oliver's eyes shot up, Felicity flinched from the emotions in them, 'Every death, every kill I've made sits up here,' Oliver tapped his head, 'I see every face at night, hear every last sound they made. Each death by my hands has chipped part of my soul away and I cannot allow that to happen to you.'

'Oliver,' Felicity breathed.

'Every morning when i see you arrive at work,' Oliver started pacing, 'And every evening when you arrive at the Lair, I want you to run, flee, just get the hell away from me because I am toxic. I hurt everyone I love.'

Felicity's hand came up to cover her mouth, her eyes misting up as Oliver poured out his emotions.

'But I can't do it Felicity,' Oliver whispered, 'I'm selfish. I want you beside me, with me in this fight. I NEED you. You... You bring a brightness I thought I'd never see again after the Island and I crave it.' Oliver stopped pacing and leant on the patio wall away from Felicity. Silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity as Oliver stared at the city skyline.

'My actions, my failures caused you to be put in that position today,' Oliver whispered, 'You threw my line back at me today, but you still had a choice.'

'I chose to protect you,' Felicity stepped forward, resting her hip on the stone wall. Oliver turned his head away from her, 'I will always choose to protect you. Don't you understand that Oliver?'

'Why?' Oliver turned to look at Felicity, 'What is so amazing about me that makes you so devoted that you are happy to lose part of your soul?'

'Because you deserve it,' Felicity shrugged, 'You deserve much, much more, but for now all I can give is me.'

'I'm a murderer' Oliver muttered softly.

'So am I,' Felicity grimaced.

'NO!' Oliver spun, his hands grasping her arms tightly, 'Don't say that.'

'So how is what you do different from what happened today?' Felicity glared, 'Or from the Count?'

'Because...' Oliver trailed off, confusion in his face, 'I can't allow it. I need you to be yourself, I can't watch you turn into me.'

'Why am I so important?' Felicity frowned when Oliver suddenly turned away from her, his shoulders tense under his hoodie, 'Oliver?'

Felicity squeaked when Oliver suddenly turned and pressed her against the wall, 'I'm alive when I'm with you. I feel... normal.' Oliver's growl registered in Felicity's ears, but her eyes were locked on his, 'You make me feel worthy of it all.'

Felicity gulped, her eyes glancing down to Oliver's lips, 'Oliver...' Her next words were instantly forgotten when Oliver crushed his lips against hers, his large hand curling around her neck. She heard and felt a moan when Oliver gently pushed his tongue into her mouth, but she had no idea who's chest it had rumbled up from. Wrapping her legs around Oliver's waist, she gasped at a specific pressure against her. Neither were sure how long they spent kissing against the small wall before the urgent need for air broke them apart. Felicity panting softly as Oliver shuddered.

'Wow... Just wow,' She giggled, 'I've found a way to fix my filter problems that I love...' she froze, a deep blush spreading over her face.

'I'll let you into a secret,' the grin on Oliver's face was blinding, 'I love it too.'

'I can feel that...' Oliver let out a loud laugh, Felicity dropping her face to his chest in humiliation.

'Never change,' Oliver kissed her hair, 'Please never change.'

'Oi!' Thea's smug voice called from inside the large building, 'Get a room!'

'Speedy!' Oliver turned his head towards where his sister's voice came from, 'Behave or I'll tell Roy about that trip to Gotham... Or maybe the Orlando trip?'

'YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER TELL!' Thea shrieked, the deep rumble from Diggle floating across to his ears.

'We should head inside,' Felicity shivered.

'I'll be inside in a minute,' Oliver pecked her nose.

'It's freezing out here,' Felicity gasped when Oliver pushed against her.

'Would you rather I walk past my sister with this?' Oliver smirked, 'or Diggle? Both knowing you did that?'

'I... Yeah,' Felicity gulped, Oliver stepping back to allow her to head into the house.

'Ollie not coming in?' Thea frowned, her gaze flicking outside.

'In a minute,' Felicity replied shyly, nerves suddenly hitting her as she dropped to the sofa.

'Eww!' Thea grimaced, 'Seriously?'

'Harper,' Oliver smiled at the young man, Roy looking shifty at the rare expression on Oliver's face, 'Let me tell you about Orlando and how Thea ended up revealing that Minnie Mouse was actually a dude.'

'OLIVER!' Thea roared, the sound eerily similar to Oliver when he roared, 'YOU PROMISED!'

'Then leave my girlfriend alone,' Oliver stiffly lowered himself to the sofa beside an embarrassed Felicity.

'We've gotta head back to Verdant,' Thea glowered, her hand grabbing Roy and pulling him after her, 'We will talk about keeping secrets later Ollie.' Thea missed the shadow that fell over Oliver's face as she left, Roy looking sheepish as he was dragged along.

'If only she knew,' Oliver muttered.

'I'm going to do a sweep of the boundary,' Diggle not so subtly smiled and promptly left the duo alone.'

'Ugh,' Felicity groaned, 'For a stealth trained soldier, John has no concept of being subtle sometimes.'

'Good,' Oliver pulled Felicity closer, a yawn suddenly splitting her face, 'Give me a chance to do this,' Oliver kissed her forehead, 'And this,' Oliver gently removed her glasses and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted barely two seconds, but Felicity's feminist mother's teachings cursed how breathless she ended up.

'When my back is healed, then by God Felicity,' Oliver whispered huskily, 'I am going to take my time in showing you just how much I love you.'

A small squeak left Felicity's lips, her powers of speech erased as she saw the promise in Oliver's eyes. Eventually regaining the ability, she opening her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a large yawn.

'Come here,' Oliver pulled Felicity against him. He shivered when he felt Felicity drape herself over him, a glint of cheek in her tired eyes, 'Sleep, I'll be here if you need me.'

'L've 'u' Felicity muttered softly, her eyes drooping.

When John Diggle returned twenty minutes later he grinned at the sight of the other two thirds of the original Team Arrow curled up asleep on the sofa. Pulling his phone out his pocket, he grabbed a cheeky photo before laying a nearby blanket over the slumbering pair.


End file.
